


They Said

by Morri_Senpai



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morri_Senpai/pseuds/Morri_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth tries to get Nico to read Romeo and Juliet. He hates it. Just a quick one-shot! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Said

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one-shot I whipped up a few years ago when I was bored. It's v smol. But also hopefully funny.

Nico di Angelo was practicing his reading.

Nico di Angelo was getting annoyed.

In fact, Nico di Angelo was getting really annoyed. The play Annabeth had chosen (Forced, really) him to read was _Romeo and Juliet._

He absolutely hated it. It was full of death, which was a plus, but it had an equal- if not higher- amount of romance, which Nico couldn't stand. Not to mention all the huge words that the dyslexic demi-god could barely read, much less pronounce.

Nico had practically begged Annabeth to let him read a greek version. However, Annabeth had the whole cabin of Athena on her side.

"Reading english is important, they said," Nico mumbled under his breath, "It'll be easy, they said." He flipped the page of the book angrily. "This is stupid."

He sat in silence for a few moments longer, frowning at the page. Suddenly, his frown deepened.

"Ex...exqu...exquit...ex..." He mumbled, trying to pronounce the word. "UGH!" He threw the book up into the air. There was a flash of black as his stygian sword sliced through the air- and the book. Pages filled the air, slowly drifting to the ground around the child of Hades. The cover hit the ground with a thump. His eyes went slightly wide as he thought about the last thing Annabeth had told him.

"Don't damage the book, they said."


End file.
